


Sacrifice

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, THAT'S WHERE JESSE GETS IT FROM, brief mention of McCree for comedic purposes, but it's not permanent, like there is death, reyes is a FUCKING RECKLESS PIECE OF SHIT, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: A mission goes south and Jack doesn't make it out in time so Reyes does something desperate.I thought of this last night at 3am when I was hammered. Didn't think I'd actually get around to it tbh.





	

There was nothing else Reyes could’ve done. He had been too late, moving only after he saw the building shift and begin falling on top of the man who was trying to run out of it’s path. Jack didn’t make it, becoming crushed and pinned under twisted metal and crushed glass. With a deep growl, Gabriel began ripping pieces of metal away from where his lover had fallen and searched for any sign of his bright blond hair. Once he found the other man, Reyes pulled him out of the rubble and finally rested on the ground next to the body.

 

Silent tears rolled down Gabriel’s cheeks. Jack wasn’t breathing and there was no sign of heartbeat while he was carrying him. Deep gashes covered Jack’s body and tears were strewn through his clothes that were stained red from all of the blood. Carefully, Gabriel lifted the Commander into his arms and sobbed. Long gone was his comm device. The only sound were the pleading prayers Gabriel was whispering to the universe, willing to try anything to bring Jack back.

 

“Let me take his place but do not leave this family without their leader,” he pressed his forehead to Jack’s, his skin already turning cold. “Please.”

 

“You are asking a great deal of death,” An ethereal voice rang out from the dust around them. Reyes couldn’t find where it was coming from as he looked around. “Bringing one back is no easy feat.”

 

“Who’s there?!” Reyes was snarling, thinking someone was playing the worst kind of joke on him.

 

“Calm down,” A woman stepped out from the thick fog, no one would see them through it. “You called for me, did you not?”

 

“And who the fuck are you?” Gabriel managed to scream through his own tears.

 

“I am Death,” She replied simply.

 

She wore a long, plain black dress that hid her figure, if she even had a body. Smoke curled from the bottom where her feet should’ve been and long raven hair almost melted into her clothes. Her eyes were all white, no iris and no pupils. With skin like porcelain, she had no mouth and looked as if she was wearing a mask but Gabriel knew better. Stepping closer, she sat in front of the two men at a respectful distance and she stared intently at the living soldier.

 

“You wished to trade places with your beloved?” her voice continued to ring out despite her lack of a mouth. “I can make you a deal.”

 

“What kind of deal?” Gabriel’s skin was growing clammy from being so close to this woman.

 

“I will put this man back into perfect health but to do so, I’ll need a soul to replace his,” She explained calmly. “I will leave you alive with him, all I need is your soul.”

 

“And he won’t be any part of this?” Reyes eyed her suspiciously. “He’ll never owe you anything?”

 

“Not a thing,” She spoke honestly.

 

“Okay, whatever you need,” Gabriel’s tears stopped as the woman reached over and placed a hand on both the men.

 

“I’m feeling generous today so I should warn you,” She looked down at Gabriel with her white eyes. “For lack of a better description, without a soul you will become like I am. Although you will be more human since I was not one, new powers will come to your aide and a few may hurt you. Agents of death can no longer die, living in the same state for the rest of eternity. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Anything for Jack,” Gabriel was looking down only at the man in his arms. He couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried.

 

“Your love for him is astounding,” She fell silent as she began working.

 

Gabriel felt all the air being sucked from his lungs. His blood ran cold and his heart gave one painful last beat before ceasing. Dark skin grew ashier as he felt himself being torn in two but he was still smiling because of the changes he could see in Jack. The blond man’s color had returned and slowly he began to breathe again. A hand gripped onto Gabriel’s shirt loosely but nevertheless, it happened. As soon as the agony the soldier was feeling started, it stopped and the woman stepped back from them.

 

“Call on me if you find yourself in need of assistance,” She was already moving back into the fog. “I’ll see you again, Gabriel Reyes.”

 

As the dust and fog settled, Jack stirred and opened his blue eyes to stare up at Reyes. Looking at the rubble, Jack was horrified for a moment. Gabriel began crying again and pulled the other man to his chest tightly, burying his face in the Commander’s shoulder. Unsure arms wound around Gabriel’s back to comfort him but soon Jack relaxed into his arms. They sat there for a long while. Eventually, Jack pulled away to survey the damage done to the other man and was surprised to find that there was none other than a few scrapes.

 

“Gabe,” he rasped out.

 

“It’s okay Jack,” Gabe was smiling widely. “I’ll always save you, we’re okay.”

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Jack huffed, leaning forwards to rest against Gabriel’s chest. “Running in after me.”

 

“How could I not?” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Jack’s dirty hair. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

“Always sacrificing yourself for someone else,” Jack chuckled. “Look at how McCree turned out, that delinquent.”

 

“You have no idea Jack,” Reyes chuckled too. “Besides, McCree is going to turn out fine. No kid of mine is going to be a useless ass.”

 

“Mmm, he’s still going to be an ass,” Jack’s words made both of them laugh.


End file.
